


Tramp Stamp

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: D/s dynamic, JayTim Week, Light BDSM, M/M, Referenced BDSM, Tattoo, omg tim you are a sinner, prompt 1, tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey." Jason starts, laughter punctuating the word.<br/>Tim turns back to address him with a simple, "Hmmm?"<br/>"Is that..." Jason frowns a little in confusion and suspicion, despite the grin on his lips. "Did I just see... Tim, do you have a tramp stamp?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramp Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> AHhahahahhaha i used to think this was hilarious and amusing and wow but now i think you guys might hate me for this
> 
> oh well
> 
> Jason and Tim in a consensual, healthy, caring BDSM relationship is my world shh.

Tim yawns quietly as he stumbles into the kitchen, blinking his eyes slowly to try and wake himself a little more (it's no use - there's no hope of that without coffee). It's a miracle he managed to shower and dress himself with how tired he is.

Luckily, there's a mug of freshly prepared coffee on the countertop that has Tim wondering if Alfred is actually magic (or at least telepathic, because _how do he always know?!_ ). He smiles fondly at the thought, lifting the warm mug to his lips and taking a slow sip. It's perfect, _as always_. Sighing happily, he leans back against the counter, droopy eyes still holding a light smile to them. He gets about halfway through his coffee before he looks up from the mug. He startles with a sharp gasp, his whole body jolting to the point that he almost spills his coffee (he doesn't, _luckily_ ).

"Why would you creep up on me like that?!" He hisses at Jason's amused expression, as the older reclines a little more into the seat he resides in behind the kitchen table.

"I didn't. You invited me round. I came over." Jason explains with a proud shrug. "You just weren't paying attention."

"Firstly, it's early. It's Sunday. I haven't finished my coffee yet. I shouldn't be expected to be paying attention!" Tim justifies, a strong pout forcing its way into his expression. "Secondly, you're not supposed to be here for another half hour! And thirdly, I'm going to have to have a firm word with Alfred about who he lets into the house without consulting me when Bruce is away because you definitely shouldn't be on that list."

Tim was initially surprised when Jason accepted his breakfast invitation via text this morning, but then again, Bruce and Damian are down in Peru, and _Jason's probably never going to turn down the potential opportunity to drag Tim to bed..._

"So, I'm early. What's the issue?" Jason grins in a smug and maybe a little predatory way. "Just means you get more time with me."

"Oh, _joy_." Tim sighs sarcastically with a pointed eye roll, even though both boys know he actually means it. He loves spending time with Jason. Scrap that - he loves _Jason_. He chugs his remaining coffee to drown that thought. _No_. He and Jason aren't that serious yet. He _doesn't_ love him. That's _absurd_. (Lies. Tim's madly and hysterically in love.)

"Aren't you going to make me a drink?" Jason teases, stretching out in his chair, getting comfortable.

Tim narrows his eyes in irritation, before working to set up the coffee machine regardless. Inwardly, he loves Jason's teasing, he loves they're whole dynamic. It's annoying. But it's _them_. Just so _them_.

Sighing as he opens the cupboard to grab another mug, he glances behind him in the hope Jason is too distracted to make another 'short' joke when Tim has to stretch to reach the middle shelf. He's not. He's watching Tim intently... _As always_.

Rolling his eyes once more, he turns back to the cupboard, and reaches up to snatch the mug as quickly as possible.

"Hey." Jason starts, laughter punctuating the word.

Tim turns back to address him with a simple, "Hmmm?"

"Is that..." Jason frowns a little in confusion and suspicion, despite the grin on his lips. "Did I just see... Tim, _do you have a tramp stamp_?"

The words register now in Tim's slowly awakening brain and he stifles a smirk. _His shirt must've ridden up when he stretched, Jason must've seen-_ Carefully, he hides his amusement and pauses for a second before offering a cautious, "No?"

"Oh, you so do!" Jason's laughing pretty heartily within a second, shaking his head in amusement. "So, you ditched the 'no distinguishable marks' rule... For a tramp stamp?"

"No!" Tim snaps back, but all he really wants is for Jason to get over here and check it out himself... Which is pretty lucky, because at that moment, Jason pushes out of his chair and stalks over to him.

"Bend over, pretty boy..." He whispers, standing over Tim with a proud grin. "Show me your dirty, little secret."

Tim waits for a second, before forcing an exasperated sigh and turning around (maybe pushing his ass back against Jason's hips a little as he does so), leaning forwards onto the counter. Jason pushes down lightly on Tim's shoulders, making him bend over more, before trailing fingertips down his back to the hem of his shirt. Slowly, he pushes the material up. Tim looks back over his shoulder just in time to catch the golden moment when Jason's grin falls from his expression completely.

"You've got to be fucking _kidding me_!" He growls lowly, looking from Tim's lower back, to his face, and back again.

"Don't you like it?" Tim blinks back at Jason innocently, feigning naïveté. "Dick said it was _really_ hot!"

Jason practically snarls at that, before pulling Tim up and spinning him around to face himself.

"Of course he did!" He snaps, and Tim is getting far too excited by the anger in his tone. "You've got his fucking insignia barely an inch above your ass!"

"Yeah, _and_..? You don't think it looks good?" Tim shrugs, now failing to hide his smug smirk.

"No! I don't!" Jason growls, grabbing Tim's hips so tightly that the smaller boy yelps a little. "Whose are you, Tim?"

"Yours, _Mr Todd_." Tim replies sweetly, inwardly proud that this is all going so well.

"Dick is never going to get his hands on you, understand?" Jason orders loudly and definitively.

"Yes, sir." Tim whispers politely, turning his face away in submission.

"Your room. Right now." Jason snarls, only a tiny bit calmer now. "I wonder how long it'll take before you start wishing you put me there instead of him... Oh, Tim. You're in big trouble..."

\-----

Tim rubs carefully at his aching wrists, inspecting the indentations that still remain from the deliciously too-tight cuffs that previously encircled them. _That's gonna bruise_. As are the handprints on his ass and thighs, the fingerprints on his hips, the scratches on his back, and the bite marks on his chest, neck and shoulders. He sighs in satisfaction and smiles darkly at that thought as he enters the cave.

"Good morning?" Dick speaks up in a tone that you can just tell hides a grin, from where he's sat in front of the main computer screens.

Tim hums nonchalantly with a casual shrug, before his expression breaks into a wide smile.

"How long did it take for him to figure it out?" Dick turns to chair around to face Tim and leans forwards on his knees.

Tim bites his lip and considers this for a second, his smile growing. " _Long enough_."

"You're welcome." Dick teases, looking way too smug.

"It was _my_ idea!" Tim reminds him with a light laugh. He drops easily into the chair beside Dick's, flicking his feet up onto Dick's chair, beside his thighs.

" _My_ insignia."

" _My_ skin."

"Cass's handiwork."

"Very true. Remind me to buy her a coffee sometime!" Tim agrees and notes now that he can't stop smiling. This morning was _spectacular, amazing, hot as all hell!_

"How long does she think it'll take to fade?" Dick asks, the amusement still rich in his tone. Tim thinks he might be enjoying this almost as much as Tim, himself (but definitely not for the same reasons).

"Two to three weeks." Tim shrugs, feeling the weight of the mark at the base of his spine. He kind of likes it. He inwardly curses Bruce's rules and how they deny him real tattoos.

"Does _Jason_ know that?" Dick pushes, emphasizing his brother's name in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, he asked." Dick raises an eyebrow in prompt for Tim to continue, obviously wanting to know every detail. "He said he's refusing to fuck me from behind until it's gone."

Dick throws his head back with a burst of laughter.

"You're terrible." Tim chuckles, finding more amusement in the way Dick takes pride in Jason's jealousy.

"Did he bite his initials into your back as well?" Dick teases, nodding at the cuff indentations on Tim's wrists.

Tim blushes through a wide smirk. "Something like that." He agrees vaguely, consciously rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You're so screwed." Dick laughs, shaking his head. "Bruce is gonna flip if he sees how his precious, little Red Robin is branded all over with hickeys."

Tim's hand flies up to cover one slowly blooming mark that he knows peeks up over the collar of his sweater. "You think he'll notice?"

"I dunno." Dick shrugs, eyes sparkling with amusement. "But he'll throw you both in Arkham if he does!"


End file.
